


DNF lenny face

by POGtoast



Series: DNF SMUTSHOTS [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POGtoast/pseuds/POGtoast
Summary: Touchy toucht time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF SMUTSHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	DNF lenny face

They locked eyes  
Then they kissed  
The end


End file.
